


The start of something good

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Children mental health touched upon lightly, F/M, He's their furry son, Pregnancy, Shisui worrys for his genin team even though they werent mentioned in it, Tobi is full name is Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Shisui concerns for his children, set the wheels in motion.





	The start of something good

**Author's Note:**

> If there any mistakes forgive me, it is 2.30am.
> 
> This could possibly have a direct squeal,  
>  Or a 2nd part not quite sure yet.

Sakura was walking down the dark street, giving Tobi(aka Tobirama), a Corgi that was a late wedding/eloping present from Kakashi, for his final walk of the day.  
  
As the pair made their way down the street, Sakura placed a hand over the small swell of her stomach, hoping that her husband and his genin team mission was going well.  
  
She knew it was only a C-rank, and it wasn't first one either, but given how her first C-rank went and how quickly it changed into an A-rank, so even a simple C-rank mission made her worry.  
  
After finishing their night walk, Sakura unclipped Tobi from his lead, and let him go off in to house, while she went and got ready for bed, waiting for her furry companion to appear.  
  
By the time Tobi joined her on the bed, Sakura was slowing nodding off, causing her jerk up when a furry mass cuddled in to her side.  
  
"Bed time I think" she said, and got a yip in response, just as she turned the bedside light off, "Hopefully Daddy will be home soon" she whispered quietly, running her fingers through Tobi fur before turning on her to side to sleep.

* * *

  
  
It was the middle of Sakura shift when she went to her office to get some paperwork done, that was slowly piling up on her desk.  
  
Stopping outside her office and she frowned a little at chakra signature on the other side. Opening the door Sakura looked at her husband, who looked a little worse for wear, sitting in her chair, staring out of the window.  
  
She could tell that something wasn't right, he wasn't his normal cheerful self after finishing a mission.  
  
"Anata" she called softly, closing the door behind her, "What's troubling you" she asked, coming to stand by his side.  
  
When she didn't get a reply, she pressed her body into his, placing her cheek on top of his head, looking of the window.  
  
"Shisui, what's wrong" Sakura questioned him, but all she got was him wrapping an arm around her and pulling her even closer as he rested his head on her stomach.  
  
There a long pause of slience, while Sakura waited for her husband to speak, she played with his hair.  
  
"I don't want our children to suffer cause of missions" he confessed quietly,  
  
Sakura paused for a moment then looked down at him, before playing with hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
"They won't, they have us and we won't let that happen" she promised him.  
  
"What about other kids, who don't have us, who do they get to turn to and talk too" he started, pausing for a moment, "Even we, As fully trained shinobi with years of experience still have very people to talk, outside of friends and family, but children shouldn't have to deal with that, they need someone to talk to, they need their own children hospital for their traumatic experiences" Shisui finished speaking, Sakura could tell there was more he wanted to say.  
  
Pulling away from her husband slightly, she took his face on her hands and made him look at her. Dark circle, redness around his eyes and some tension in his forehead.  
  
"Then we'll do something about that," she agreed, moving her right hand to his forehead and her left was still cupping his cheek, "After the mission in Waves and forest death/Orochimaru, I would of liked someone to speak to, my parents didn't know to deal with nightmares and feelings that I had, no doubt it would been worse for you, having been in a war and other events. No child, or even adult should have to deal trauma alone and without having someone to speak and getting the help they need" she finished, as her hands glowed green, as she dealt with her husband overage of his eyes.  
  
He lent in to the hand that was cupping his cheek, as the strain from his eyes and headache disappeared.  
  
"Maybe if we can help children, then they might be able to help the older shinobi who don't want to talk about, actually talk to someone" she suggested, as her thoughts made their way to her sensei, who would of benefited from having someone to talk with all traumatic events in his life.  
  
Once she was finished with this eyes and headache, Sakura looked down at Shisui and before pushing his headband on top of his head, like she used to have her's and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
"Well you tell me what happened" she asked gently.  
  
Before he could answer, a rapid knock on her door, causing her to look up at the door.  
  
"Sakura-Sama, your needed in OR urgently, a team of Jonin have been rushed on" a nurse called to her.  
  
"I've be right, make sure everything is ready for me" she called to nurse, before turing back to her husband, "Go home, relax, walk Tobi he's missed you and we talk more later, but your right, children do need a place to feel safe and speak to someone, about their experiences and get all the help they need" she told him, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
He gave a little nod at her suggestions, before bring her close again and pressed his forehead to her stomach.  
  
"Be good for mama, she's got to work hard to save lives, cause that what she does best, as well as putting Sasu-chan in his place" Shisui spoke, whispering the last bit, getting a chuckle from Sakura.  
  
"I really need to go, I will see you later" she promised, regrettable pulling away from his embrace.  
  
"Try not to over exhaust yourself this time" Shisui commented, knowing what his pink hair medic wife was like.  
  
"I've try to be good" she smiled, as she left her office and quickly head down to the OR.  
  
Shisui stayed in the office for a little while just staring out of the window, feeling slightly lighter now.  
  
He turned around in the chair, looking at the photos on her bookcase. The original team 7 photo and an updated one with Sai and Yamoto in. There one with her & her parents and one with Tsunade and Shizune as well, taken just after 2nd chuunin exams. Plus one her and her girlfriends.  
  
His favourite photos however were on her desk, one was taken at their engagement party that Mikoto planned and the other one, was them in front their home, a little while after their eloping, with a tiny puppy Tobi in Sakura arms, both of them smiling at camera.  
  
He was lucky to have Sakura by his side and knowing that she agreed with him, made him feel hopeful for the future and the village children.  
  
Doing as Sakura suggested, he hopped out the window, as normal, and headed home to see his furry son and enjoy the peace and quiet that home offered him, till his wife came home


End file.
